


Ночное купание

by miroveha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: — Угу, очень живописно. Теперь мы можем уйти?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nightswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256923) by [PandoraCulpa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraCulpa/pseuds/PandoraCulpa). 



— Бред.

— Почему? Мы хорошо проведем время.

— Бред сумасшедшего.

— Но ты даже не пробовал. Посмотри, как луна отражается в воде. Красиво, разве нет?

— Угу, очень живописно. Теперь мы можем уйти?

Вздох.

— Тебе в самом деле не нравится эта идея?

— В принципе, с идеей все в порядке. Но ты упустил одну очень важную деталь, из-за которой её невозможно воплотить в жизнь.

Несколько секунд царило молчание.

— Даже не представляю, что нам может помешать. Сегодня восхитительная ночь, и мы совершенно одни, если именно это тебя беспокоит. Никто нас не увидит.

— Не-а, дело не в этом.

Ещё один вздох, в этот раз куда более раздраженный.

— Тогда в чем, Эдвард? Ты же знаешь, что наедине со мной тебе нечего стесняться. Здесь только мы, только ты… — его голос падает до бархатного баритона, всегда отзывающегося в Эде дрожью, стекающей вниз по спине. — И я, влюбленный в тебя до безумия. Я хотел подарить тебе приятный вечер, разделить опыт, который всегда был для меня особенным…

Теперь Эд почти винит себя за то, что вынужден оборвать его речь.

— Это все отлично, Рой, — хмуро отвечает он. — Серьезно. И я ценю твои усилия. Но в этом плане есть одна большая проблема, которую ты не учел.

Его любовник выпрямляется, аккуратно сложив одежду на бревно у самого края воды. Обнаженный и совершенно расслабленный, с серебрящейся в лунном свете кожей он так чертовски красив, что у Эда перехватывает дыхание.

— Какая же? — Рой наблюдает за ним с любопытством, явно смирившись с его причудами. — Или я должен гадать ночь напролет?

Смягчившись, Эд говорит, почти не скрывая разочарования:

— Я не могу плавать.

Но Рой — полная сволочь — просто непонимающе на него смотрит.

— Проблема не в том, что не умею, — быстро добавляет Эд. — Обожал плавать в детстве. Но автоброня… — Он поднимает руку для большей наглядности. — Сталь тянет меня вниз. Сейчас я плаваю только в одном направлении. Как топор.

Он умолкает, позволяя Рою осознать сказанное, и переводит взгляд на озеро. Стоит признать: здесь и правда очень красиво. Водная гладь отражает глубину ночного неба — в темной воде мелькают отблески звезд, а лунная дорожка рассекает озеро надвое, убегая навстречу полной луне. Сосновый лес обступает озеро со всех сторон: они полчаса шли по едва заметной тропе, прежде чем вышли на берег. Пение ночных птиц и стрекот цикад скрадывали их шаги. Сегодня и в самом деле прекрасная ночь; вряд ли можно придумать лучшее время, чтобы сбросить одежду и скользнуть в воду, избегая навязчивой летней жары.

В нем потихоньку закипает горький гнев. Ему и в самом деле хочется окунуться в воду: плавать, нырять, веселиться с мужчиной, которого он любит, хоть несколько часов побыть, черт возьми, нормальным; наслаждаться вечером, который Рой устроил для них. Но Эд не может — и не сможет никогда. Причем по собственной гребаной вине: он сам лишил себя этой возможности задолго до того, как понял ее ценность. Этой ночи, этого момента… улыбок Роя, освещенных лишь лунным светом…

Его обхватывают сильные руки, теплые губы целуют за ухом.

— Доверься мне, — шепчет Рой, и его шепот отзывается в Эде дрожью.

Даже зная, что это безнадежно, Эд все равно ему верит. Позволяет Рою осторожно стащить через голову футболку, бросить ремень на землю, потянуть вниз штаны и боксеры, хоть и вздрагивает от касания прохладного ветра к обнаженному животу. Он не отрывает взгляда от идилличного вида впереди, где для него не найдется места, пока Рой не заканчивает его раздевать и не прижимает к себе, медленно оглаживая спину, помогая расслабиться.

— Пойдем.

Тепло чужого тела исчезает, пальцы Роя переплетаются с его собственными — теми, что из плоти, а не из стали. Его легонько тянут вперед, и Эд идет до самого края озера. Вместе они заходят в воду все глубже и глубже: сначала до лодыжек, затем до колен, до бедер и дальше; вода теплая, но он все равно вздрагивает, когда первая волна касается его члена. Рой хмыкает у него над ухом, что только усиливает бегущую по телу дрожь, и Эд раздраженно рычит:

— Сволочь.

Они продолжают идти вперед. Вода достигает талии, вплотную подбирается к груди. Половина его тела кажется необычайно легкой, тогда как оставшаяся половина с двойной силой тянет вниз: рука и нога из стали, будто якоря, хотят похоронить себя в мягком иле. Чувство откровенно неудобное и нервирующее, и Эд по опыту знает, что скоро мышцы спины стянет узлом от попыток удержать равновесие. Он уже хочет сказать, что пора возвращаться, когда чувствует: Рой улыбается, уткнувшись ему в волосы.

— Откинься назад, — просит он.

Впрочем, Эд и раньше справлялся с болью, и если Рой этого хочет… черт, да он сам хочет!.. — можно потерпеть.

Он прижимается щекой к груди своего любовника — там, где ритмично стучит сердце. Его вновь обхватывают знакомые руки: одна ложится на живот, другая подхватывает автоброню возле локтя, не позволяя ей погрузиться в воду. Рой немного отстраняется, мягко увлекая его за собой, — и в конце концов Эд почти ложится на него, запрокинув голову к небу, усеянному яркими звездами.

— Черт, — шепчет Эд.

Это… само совершенство. Они словно оказались за прозрачной стеной, в пузыре чего-то настолько прекрасного, что редко где можно найти в этом мире. Ночь над озером окрасила все вокруг в разные оттенки белого и черного — от темной воды под соснами и до бесчисленных звезд на небе, — совсем так же, как когда-то давно в Ризембурге. Эд по-прежнему чувствует тяжесть стальной руки, что резко контрастирует с легкостью в остальном теле. Но с поддержкой Роя эта тяжесть беспокоит его куда меньше; о ноге он и вовсе почти забыл. Их маленький мир идеально вписался в огромную вселенную, стал частью окружающей красоты: сегодня они принадлежат этому месту так же, как оно принадлежит им. Эд чувствует, как с каждым вдохом вздымается и опадает грудь его любовника, как губы Роя легко касаются его макушки; здесь и сейчас эти ощущения совершенны. Не чувствуя хода времени, они стоят целую вечность, покачиваясь в такт набегающим волнам и вслушиваясь в шум ветра, переплетающийся с другими звуками ночи, пока в их глазах отражаются лишь тьма и звезды. Но все же Эд оборачивается в объятьях Роя, ненадолго лишившись опоры для тянущей вниз стали. Обняв Роя за талию, он тянется вверх и касается губами его шеи.

Наверняка на его лице по-прежнему написано благоговейное удивление — он все ещё не может целиком осознать сегодняшнюю ночь, — но Эд даже не пытается что-то скрыть, когда отстраняется и смотрит вверх, на Роя. Только не сейчас, когда Рой вернул ему радость, от которой он так бездумно отказался.

— Спасибо, — говорит Эд, проводя кончиками пальцев по скуле Роя. На коже остаются мелкие капли воды.

Рой смотрит на него в ответ, и в его глазах — непроницаемых, как вода, ярких, как звезды — нет ни следа насмешки. Только любовь и тепло, такие же всепоглощающие, как и чувства Эда.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо отвечает Рой, и его слова едва слышно за ласковым плеском воды.

В ответ на открытое признание Эд краснеет: он до сих пор не научился слушать эти слова спокойно — обычно жалуется или стыдливо прячет глаза, но только не в этот раз. Здесь и сейчас, не пытаясь скрыть румянец, Эд улыбается со всей нежностью, на которую способен.

— Да. Я тоже тебя люблю.

И это правда. Его любовь глубока и вечна, как само небо.

Ночь утихает, когда он снова откидывается на грудь Роя, и эти объятия — единственная ловушка, в которую Эд с радостью позволяет себе попасть. Луна понемногу тонет в озере: дорожка от нее устремляется прямо к ним, серебрит их морозным светом, будто хочет запечатлеть навечно; и когда Эд закрывает глаза, ему кажется, будто он плывет.


End file.
